Yondu and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by snipershezz
Summary: Sometimes Yondu wondered why he bothered getting out of bed at all.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter Quill (Mentioned), Half-Nut (Mentioned), Tullk (Mentioned)

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** Humour, Space Pirates, Poor Yondu, Yondu is having a Bad Day, Captaining Sucks, Kraglin Gets Mad, Murphy's Law, Anything That Can Go Wrong Will Go Wrong, Quoting Books and Movies, Because the Author is one Giant Ball of Book Movie TV Show and Game Quotes, Yondu needs a Hug,

 **Summary:** Sometimes Yondu wondered why he bothered getting out of bed at all.

 **Prompt Two:** A Pirate's Life

 **A/N:** There's two references in this, one is a book, and one is a movie. See if you can figure them out ;)

 **EDIT 29-09-17:** Actually there's three, because the title is a movie reference as well lol

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

 **Part Two of** _ **Yondu Week 2017**_ **.**

#yonduweek

* * *

Yondu rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Yer gunna haf'ta repeat that Obfonteri, 'cause I'm sure I didn't hear ya proper."

"He's – uh – well, he blew it up."

Yondu was having a bad day.

First, Peter had walked in on him and Kraglin, and _that_ had been the most awkward conversation of his existence.

Then, Halfnut had gotten himself wedged in a vent and had been stuck for two hours before somebody passed the corridor and saw his legs sticking out of a grate.

Third, Tullk was down in the med bay, recovering after he'd been electrocuted by a faulty console.

After that, Taserface had almost drowned cleaning the water tanks – it wasn't that he'd _almost_ drowned that was the tragedy but more so that he _didn't_ \- because Taserface was probably the biggest asshole on the ship aside from Yondu himself, and he didn't like anyone muscling in on his territory.

And now this –

"Ya wanna explain to me how he managed to _blow up_ an m-ship while it was _still in the fuckin' hangar_?!"

Kraglin looked like he wanted to be anywhere in the galaxy but here, "He uh – he accidentally shot it wit' tha guns from 'nother m-ship."

Yondu was ready to just space the whole crew and start over.

"This must be Thursday." Yondu muttered to himself, "I could never get the hang of Thursdays."

Kraglin snorted, "Did you just quote –" He pointed an accusing finger at the Centaurian. " _You_ stole my book!"

Yondu shrugged, "I got bored."

The taller man glared, "When I couldn't find it, you told me you didn't know where it was!"

Yondu shrugged, "That's actually true."

"Well? Where is it?"

"I dunno, I lost it."

"You _lost_ it?!"

"I'll get you another one?"

"It's a _Terran_ book Yondu! Ya can't just 'get another one'!"

The captain rolled his eyes, "Geez Krags, it's just a book."

"Ain't _just a book_! It were _mine_ an' that don't take away from tha fact; You _stole my book_!"

Yondu gave Kraglin his best 'yer an idjit' look, "What'd'ya expect? I'm a pirate."

Kraglin's glare could have _killed_. He turned on his heel and stalked off.

"Great fuckin' day this is turnin' out ta be. Sometimes, I wonder why the fuck I bother gettin' outta bed at all."

The ship lurched violently as someone fucked _something_ else up.

Yondu watched as his trinkets begin to float, he felt himself become weightless and sighed.

Excellent, now the artificial gravity was malfunctioning.

He plucked a trinket out of the air and then thought of the swags of them in his cabin. Stars damn it. His cabin was going to be a mess when it came back on.

Yondu barked out orders, snarling through his teeth.

He couldn't wait for this day to be over.

All he wanted to do was crawl into bed with Kraglin and get his – shit – he remembered the look on the other man's face.

His mate was mad at him. Yondu hated that because now he wouldn't get sex until he apologized.

Well fuck that!

It was just a sodding book, he'd get over it by the end of the day cycle.

So, Yondu _didn't_ apologize.

And, Kraglin _didn't_ get over it.

And that's how Yondu ended his Thursday.

Sleeping on the couch.


End file.
